backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline 14
Timeline 14 was a timeline created when an amnesiac Emmett Brown arrived in 1986 from 2035. Events 1980s *'1986' **'Monday, March 3' ***Emmett Brown arrives from 2035 in Timeline 13 in the steam time car, inadvertently crashing it into a ''STOP'' sign.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 7: "Continuum Conundrum Part 2" ***Immediately after Marty McFly left a note in a canister for Doc in his secret lab, Marty and his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, hear someone else in the lab.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 6: "Continuum Conundrum Part 1" ***They discover that it is Doc, but he has no idea of who they are, who he is, or where he is. They realize that Doc must have come in a time machine, so they take the second DeLorean, outrun the police (who had arrived when Doc accidentally tripped a silent alarm), and head to the site where Doc said he crashed his car. They discover that it had been towed, and head to the tow shop to find it. ***Once there, they aren't able to bargain with the attendant, so they decide to steal the car. They sneak into the lot and find the steam time car still hooked up to the tow truck. However, Douglas J. Needles shows up and challenges Marty to another race. ***Marty takes the tow truck, with the steam time car still attached, and Jennifer follows him in the second DeLorean. The parachute connected to the steam time car opens, Marty crashes the tow truck, and Needles begins to gloat. However, Jennifer immediately crashes the second DeLorean into Needles' truck, which sends needles into the back of a delivery truck loaded with eggs.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 8: "Continuum Conundrum Part 3" ***Marty, Jennifer, and Doc head to the Lone Pine Mall, and Doc remembers that the parachute is a time travel device that includes a balloon, which will take the passenger up to a distance of half a mile, which is enough of a distance to drop out of the balloon and reach the requisite 88 m.p.h. to break the time barrier. ***Marty reads the chronometer on the steam time car and discovers that it arrived from 2035. **'Tuesday, March 4' ***Doc dons his diving suit, which was in the steam time car, and Marty dons the radiation suit, which was in the second DeLorean. These outfits protect them from the stresses and temperature fluctuation of the space-time continuum, when they fall out of the balloon, and successfully travel from 1986 to 2035.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 9: "Continuum Conundrum Part 4" 2030s *'2035' **'Sunday, September 16' ***Doc and Marty arrive using the time parachute and crash through the roof of Lone Pine Fli-Drome. They go to Bistro Twenty/15, where they encounter officer Griff Tannen and are chased by him. During the chase, Doc bumps his head on the pavement, regaining his memory. ***After getting back to Doc's lab, Doc tells Marty about the circumstances of his first trip to 2035 and how he lost his memory and ended up traveling to 1986.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 10: "Continuum Conundrum Part 5" ***Doc lets Marty know that the device he turned on in 1986 is a prototype time machine called the Temporal field generator Mk II. Marty tells Doc to use the diving suit to protect himself from the rigors of space-time, and take the prototype time machine, along with the time circuits and the flux capacitor, back to Jennifer in 1986.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 11: "Continuum Conundrum Part 6" ***Doc, wearing the diving suit, enters the Temporal field generator Mk II after setting the destination time to 258,983 hours after the device had been activated, intending to pick up a Mr. Fusion in 2015. ***Marty presses the button on the device, sending Doc to September 18, 2015. This creates Timeline 15, which begins at Doc's entry point in 2015 and timeline 14 fades away. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) **''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' ***Issue 6: "Continuum Conundrum Part 1" ***Issue 7: "Continuum Conundrum Part 2" ***Issue 8: "Continuum Conundrum Part 3" ***Issue 9: "Continuum Conundrum Part 4" ***Issue 10: "Continuum Conundrum Part 5" ***Issue 11: "Continuum Conundrum Part 6" References Category:Timelines